one thing that changed everything
by chelle24
Summary: This story is about emmett and alice it is very romanic and is for the person who loves . love ,lust ,sercest and more aged 18
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is my first story I hope you all like it. Please do be honest and tell me if you like it or not !**

**This is about Emmett and Alice (I love all the Twilight cast, but I haven't read most about these two)**

**SM –owners all the characters …!**

**I am writing this for Kellan Lutz and Ashley Green they have shown me a lot.**

**Thank you Kim Ginsberg for your help !x**

**Thank you to Stephenie Meyer for giving me hope to put my dreams on paper! x**

Emmett lived in a small town were nothing much really ever happened. He was seventeen, and lived with his dad in a small cottage. His dad was the town's coach. When he wasn't coaching he was on Emmett's back about not training hard enough . The hidden thing you see with Emmett's dad Billy was he liked a drink, way more than his son!

Emmett was the baseball quarter back on his school team for Forks High. To look at him from the outside he had the life every other guy at his school wanted and Emmett would gladly give away. He was seventeen, tall, brown hair/ blue eyes and was very muscular and he had a smile that made the girls go weak at the knees!

Every day, Emmett would start his day off with waking his dad and having to listen to the mouth full of abuse his dad would give him about wasting his life before heading out to school. He always got to school that bit earlier then everyone else as he wanted to get in some practice before the bell rang to say school was to start .

Emmett warmed up and started to play. Emmett in a world of his own didn't even hear when the court room door opened and closed.

"Hey Em", came a voice from behind Emmett he turned to see Tyler standing there , Tyler was dark skinned brown eyes, brown hair also muscular with being on Emmett's baseball team .

"Hey Tyler." Emmett replied

"You having an early start today?" Tyler asked.

Emmett said "just clearing out the cobwebs man!"

Tyler laughed his heartily laugh and said "bring it, one on one", Emmett turned to him and smiled. No problem brother, your on. And with a hearty laugh they were playing one on one.

They didn't even notice that others had joined and there watching them from the stands.

There was Eric, he was flashing pictures of them playing. Eric was the photographer of the group always finding a picture. He was of Chinese background with brown eyes and black hair. He wasn't the sportiest, so just wasn't as built as Em and Tyler in pictures. He always looked funny beside them.

Then there was Mike. He was the joker of the group. Always up to something. Mike wasn't really into sports but watched his friends anyway. He was short with blond hair and blue eyes.

Jasper was always the cool and calm type. Wherever a fight would break out he was there and talked with everyone. He was blond haired with blue eyes and very muscular also played on the baseball team but was on the sups bench at the min.

Edward was on the team too. Always the fastest runner by far . He had brown hair with green eyes and also muscular .

All the guys on the team seemed to be in very good shape .

Emmett and Tyler only turned round to check who was there when they heard the girls shout, GO EMMETT, GO EMMETT !

Then they stopped a minute, and not to look like they were taking sides. Then they were shouting, GO TYLER, GO TYLER! and laughed.

The girls were very different from one another, Jessica was the me me as long as everything ended up being about her she was happy. She had the straightest blond hair that always sat in place and the smallest blue eyes.

Were as Angela, was different she was tall, quiet, thoughtful, with big brown eyes and black hair. They both had model figures.

Then there was Bella. She was shy but always stood her ground ,She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes they were kinda like big buttons. She also had a figure to die for but never believe anyone who said it as she thought out of all of them Rosalie had the best looks . Bella has known Emmett and his dad from she was a young girl .

Rosalie always played her hand at anything at the min. she was the only girl car

mechanic in Forks and the guys hated it. She loved having one up on everyone. It was like she always needed to be one better .She had blond hair that sat so in place with brown eyes and a model figure also .

With everyone there and all sitting in the stands watching. The guys thought they would rap there game up for the day and call it even.

They headed over to say hi to everyone at the stands.

"Hey guys and girls "Tyler said

The girls just looked and like it was planned at the same time said hey and they looked at each other and laughed .

Emmett then said "hey ladies and gents. How's everyone today?"

Jessica was first to speak and everyone sighed. "Hey Emmett. I am ok, thanks. Had a hard night but i am fine now!"

Angela just looked at her in surprise wondering when was anything going to change with Jessica. Then answering Emmett, "Hey Emmett I am good thank you how are you?"

Emmett just looked at Angela with his trade mark smile and said "I am good hunny."

Just by that, the bell went and everyone sighed here goes another day ….

Emmett was in math, daydreaming thinking on a dream he had been having over and over again every night for weeks. He knew there must be some meaning to it but what?

He tried to think it through in math now not paying much attention. Mr Lutz never seemed to notice that Emmett had slipped away to another world.

Emmett stared out the window that faced the front end of the school building. He could see cars going past the big green grass that lead up to the front of the school main entrance. The sun wasn`t out today the clouds very close together. It was going to rain, but in Forks that`s what we were used to.

He was in his dream. It took him to a dark room, as always he felt for a lightswitch but the girls voice shouted out from no were "No please don`t." The sound he heard was in so much pain he stopped and thought. Then next he was moving in deeper into the room and one part of him was shouting at the other 'stop! don`t go in there.' but the rest was pushing him on. The moonlight came in the window to hit her...

Someone near him coughed and he came back to the room he was in. With beads of sweat on the back on his neck, he turned to wipe them and with that he saw her step out of a Yellow Porsche. He blinked to himself thinking it couldn't be? Am I dreaming? I didn't know my dreams could be so real. Then with a sharp shake of his head and blinking hard he knew he wasn't dreaming the girl was real.

She stepped out of the car sunglasses on, so he couldn't see her eyes he followed her the whole way from the car til he couldn't see her anymore. Not wanting to take his eyes off her for one minute thinking if he did he would realise it was a dream and be heart broken then he heard it . ….

Mr. Cullen, if your just about finished daydreaming ! The voice was Mr. Lutz. He had just looked up his desk to see me with my mouth hanging wide, staring out the window all I could say was "yes sir, sorry" and try and get the girl out of my head .

The rest of the class soon went by while I thought to myself if I`d met this girl the one I have been dreaming about for so long. Had I seen her about, but not really seen her? And it had stuck in my head only to come out in my dreams ?

My dreams were always of her in trouble and pain and screaming for help and I could never get to her there she was always something in the way only ever letting me so close to her why?

There was this one night, where I was in a house I`d never seen before and the furniture was very old, and I thought it must had been from Victorian times. I looked out the big open doors to the garden it was perfect. There were flowers growing everywhere. The smells hit me. All the different smells. Then all of a sudden, there she was. A smile so bright on her face taking my breath away. She looked so amazing .

The bell rang again, making me jump out of my dream. Lunchtime. Maybe I`d see her in the cafeteria. I noticed I was hoping I`d see her there . Why was I hoping I`d see her there?

I got the cafeteria and sitting at our table the same table we always sat at every lunchtime from we came to high school were the same people as always. Jessica, Mike, Angela, Tyler,Lauren, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Bella. No one knew I was a little let down by this. Why wasn`t she here? Maybe someone of the girls has her in one of there classes and will be talking about her. I better get lunch and sit down quick .

I stood in the lunch line picking out a slice of pizza and a can of pop thinking it would do getting to the til paying quickly and heading for the table .

I sat there quite at first wondering if they were going to say anything but nothing was said.

Just then when I started to think I had dreamed her and I hadn`t seen her walk like a angel on air up the grass and into school .

There was a blast of air and a bang of the door shut closed my head shot up... ,

To see her stop and look round as if looking for someone then she started to walk for the table, MY table …... !


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : This is my first story I hope you all like it. Please do be honest and tell me if you like it or not !**

**This is about Emmett and Alice (I love all the Twilight cast, but I haven't read most about these two)**

**SM –owners all the characters …!**

**I am writing this for Kellan Lutz and Ashley Green they have shown me a lot.**

**Thank you Kim Ginsberg for your help !x**

**Thank you to Stephenie Meyer for giving me hope to put my dreams on paper! x**

**CHAPTER 2**

**APOV**

I didn`t no why i felt pulled to come to Forks it wasnt a place i thought me and my family could be happy and be able to life the way we were used too .

I just new there was some raisin for us to be here ! .

We got a lovely big house outside of town to have our own space as me liked to keep our sercet well finden ,

It had lots of tree`s and forrest around ,

Coming up the driveway my breath cot in my chest to see the house from here was just breath taking !

It was all open glassed with lovely decking and steps to the front door and beside the house was two big gargages with lots of garden and i could hear that there was a river some where near by .

Lucky for me my dad Carlisle or should i say Dr Carlisle Cullen was so good at his job he got accepted with open arms to Forks General Hospital all the years of working as a doctor paid off .

My mum Esme Cullen did mind where we ended up as long as everyone was happy thats all that mattered to her and keeping us all honest and in check .

Getting into Forks High school wasnt as hard as i thought it would be i worked my charm and i was to start the Monday after we got moved in .

So here we were moved to a place i had only every seen in my dreams and for someone i didnt no and i didnt no why i felt i had to move here ?

Was i going mad ?

My family was always every honest with eachother and were one went we all would go so when i said i had to come here thats what happened and i was honest and told them all why i had to come and explaned who i thought i was going mad ,

But my mum and dad just could me all would come clear when it was ment to .

So here i am unpacking my things into my walk in wardrobe hoping for the best .

Monday came way to quick i thought i`d have more time to get myself ready for this i was still nervous it didnt matter how many times i`d done it before each time was different even now that i am taking a few breaths in the car to steady myself and i no cause i see it in my head i see everythings going to be ok but yet i still need this time .

I am greatful they said i could start late cause atleast i don`t have everyone in school see me pull up in my new porsche its yellow my faveoutrie colour i got it to myself for starting school and to cheer myself up .

So i dont think i can but this off any longer so i reach over to the passenger side of the car grip my shoulder bag and step out .

As i am locking the car doors i feel someone stare a me and i stop for a brave second to sense were its coming from i get it straight to my head as i think thr words frist floor third window .

So i lock the dorr quick and turn to head for the door marked main entrance and iam glad i kept my sun glasses on as i turn i put my bag over my shoulder across my body and head over the glass an i take a look knowning that whoever it is watching me wont know i am watching them too .

Just by that i see the most lovely face looking at me out of the window he looks lost alone not really here but he is cause i can see him in the window . He is staring right at me and following me too the door there`s something about him .

His eye`s so brown and pulling and his face ohhhh that face those lips.

O my wat am i doing i dont no him .

I move quicker towards the entrance to get away fromt he feeling that has just come over me and the thoughts in my head i get inside and see the door i am ment to be at so i go though .

Beside the desk the lovely lady say her name is Miss Newly and she has asigned someone to help me about scool all day she says she will just call through and get her now . While we wait she tells me i will share must of this girls classes and her name is Bella so i think to myself atleast out of all the school i will maybe and if my feels aren`t wrong have a good friend and its only my frist day .

The door opens and i feel the air full the room and before i turn to look i no that someone esle has joined us .

With a sigh the voice says "yes Miss Newly you wantted to see me" ,

"Ohhh yes Bella this is Miss Alice Cullen that i told you about this morning please will you sit and wait to we are finished inrolling her and when we are you are excused from the rest of this period to show Alice about the school ok dear" !

"Ok Miss Newly no problem" . With that Bella smiles at me and takes a seat.

I smile back and turn to Miss Newly to get everything i need done to get out of here feeling that Bella doesn`t want to spend to long here.

I turn round when finished and say "Bella are you ready we are all done here".

When we get out into the hall Bella relaxs that wee bit more .

So i think good time to start from the start and say who i am .

Well Bella to start off again Hey i am Alice cullen i am new in town and new to this school not that you didnt no that and i look at her with my best smile ,

She just looks at me with a smile and laughs and says i know how that feels trust me iam only here a year past last month its good to have someone new take look off me and laughs again .

I turn to her and say your welcome .

We both laugh at same time at this .

Bella says well Alice iam Bella Swan i live in Forks with my dad his name is Charlie hes the cheif in town and iam glad your here and that we have most classes together anything you need let me no and if i have it or can do it i will b there .

I think to myself you might live to regret that Bella .

I say to her thank you Bella i do feel we are going to be good friends .

With that we walk along talking and her showing me where gym is , were maths,english,secince and so on is. I feel really at easy with bella and comfortable like i`ve known her along time alot longer then 20 mins anyways .

The out of know were the bell rings Bella says lunch time you coming i say can i met you there i just have to get so,ething from my car so Bella shows me were the cafiteraia is and i say be with u in 10 mins i promise will a smile she leaves me there.

I walk to my car already pulling my fone from the side pocket of my bag and dailing .

Hello dear the voice at the end say my mums voice never failing to surpise me everytime she answers the fone .

Hey mum just wanted to let you know everything going well and i`ve already made a friend Bella Swan she sense very nice .

Mum says thats brilliant love iam glad i will see you later when you get in take care now and dont forget be careful!

With that i close my fone step out of the car and head for the cafeitearia . I can hear all the voice from the door i think just go in get it over with but i need a mintue to steady myself so i wait my hand on the door and take i fews breaths .

Then with the last breath in i open the door and step through the room is alot bigger then i thought it would be with brown tables and lots of students.

I look round to my right frist know sign of Bella and think maybe she didnt come in but just then i feel the pulling again the same as this morning and i think why ?

Then as i look to my right i see way Bella is smileing up at me from her table full of friends and with a wave calls me over , Just as i wlak towards her i see him again and feeling the pull and as iam walking soemthing werid happens his head shoots up and he stares at me with this look in his eyes that i just dont know what it means ...?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : This is my first story I hope you all like it. Please do be honest and tell me if you like it or not!**

**This is about Emmett and Alice (I love all the Twilight cast, but I haven't read many about these two lol) **

**SM –owners all the characters …!**

**I am writing this for Kellan Lutz and Ashley Greene they have shown me a lot.**

**Thank you to Kim Rathbone for your help!x**  
><strong>Thank you to Stephenie Meyer for giving me hope to put my dreams on paper! X<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

Here I sat staring at her it was her.

She was walking towards me smiling away at someone I couldn't brave to take my eyes off her to see who it was she was smiling at for fear that I would turn back and she wouldn't be there.

Like she had heard my thoughts she locked eyes with me and the sparkle that let off between me to her and back was soooo powerful.

Without even moving her eyes from me she said "Hey Bella I told you I wouldn't be long to I was back ", Then she again with out looking away from me said "Hey everyone I am Alice ".

I just got up from my seat and stood there looking at her by this point she was straight across the table from me a few steps away this beautiful girl.

I hadn't even noticed that Bella was looking from Alice to me with a wondering look on her face as she was saying something I don't know what or who to I samed to find my voice .

I said "Hey Alice I am Emmett!

I reached my hand out in a welcoming handshake way hoping she would take it and I smiled.

Alice looked away for the first time from she had crossed the room to look at my hand then up again to my smile and in just a split second she smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen and said "Hey Emmett " .

She took my hand in hers and she squeezed it just a little as we shook, I didn't want to have to let her hand go but all of a sudden I was aware that everyone at our table had stopped talking and eating to stare at us standing here me leaning across the table towards Alice with her hand in mine.

Bella was the first to speak asking Alice if she wanted anything to eat that she would go up with her and clearing her throat to knock us out of our hold over each other.

Alice let go of my hand then and said "Yes please Bella do you mind coming with me"?

"No not a problem Alice comes on then"

With that Bella got up from her sit and went round to Alice's side and just before turning Alice away said "Edward and Emmett pull a seat in beside us for Alice course when we get back she will sit there from now on ok ".

With that they were away before I even had time to think.

Then I heard Edward chuckle."Dude you like her don't you hold on to I get a sit for her hold that thought "!. Edward didn't same to be away till he was back. "Ok I am back and listening so you like her or what?

I looked at him for the first time looking away from her and said "There's something about her dude she's just so I don't know how you would explain it ".

She just sames to calm everything inside me and make something click.

Before we could say anymore they were back Alice sat so lightly I had to look sideways to make sure she was there at all .Bella went back to talking to Edward and the gang about studying at hers after school and then she said "Emmett after training are you still coming over to study ". "Yeah sure Bells as long as you don't mind me riding your fridge again" we just laughed at same time.

Then Alice said "Do you mind if I come I don't really know were you are all at in any of your classes so it mite help to catch me up ".

Everyone at the same time answered "Of course not ". With the sound of it everyone looked at each other and laughed.

Alice looked at me then and said "Would you mind if I come and watched you train and got a lift with you to Bella's as I don't know yet were she lives "?

I think I must have looked shocked as her smile started to drop so as quickly as I could I said "of course not as long as you think you won't get bored watching us train"?

With the sexiest smile's I have seen in a long time she said "Get bored watching you never ".

Could she be feeling what I am feeling?

I put my hand on the table then to play about with my fork, she I think by mistake brushed my hand and the tingling feeling that shot from my hand to my head then from my head to my toes was unreal .

I looked up at her and I could swear I seen a smile on her face.

Before I got a chance to say anything else the bell rang!

Everyone started to get up and say they would see us at Bella's or in the gym , Bella and Edward started to walk a bit in front of me and Alice so we just walked along behide to give them a minute or two together.

Alice looked up at me and said "You'll have to tell me a bit about you Emmett I'd like to get to know you if that would be ok"?

I smiled and said "Of course what would you like to know? , she said "We will start later sure me and Bella should really she to class"

And will that Bella turned and said" You ready Alice we don't want to be late".

They walked off and left me and Edward standing there staring after them .

The next two periods went by in a blur all I could think about was Alice and that smile, The bell went for the end of school I headed for the gym not really thinking she would be sitting there in the stands watching. I walked into gym and looked kind of side ways to the stands and there she was sitting talking to Bella, Lauren, Jessica , Rosalie and Angela.

I heard my dad just by that shouting come on slacker what took you so long to get here I just sit my bag down and ran to the middle of the court thinking here we go .

Dad made me do 20 more laps of the court course I took the longest to get here for training I done my usual and didn't complain course there wasn't any point any more .

All through training all I heard was Emmett pick up the pace!

Emmett put in the afford! I think someone needs more training!

I would have just loved to have shouted at the top of my voice NO DAD! Someone need to drink less and look through his eyes with out the beer glasses on!

But as always I stuck it out and said nothing. With a heavy heart I looked up to meet Alice's eyes and she looked like she was in some sort of pain and I just wanted to go to her and say are you ok baby but I new I could it would be silly not only didn't I no this girl very well but she would give my dad the coach something else to go on about.

Findaly he blew the whistle to say end of practice and shouted on me the rest of the guys went to get there shower and shouted to the girls "Won't be long girls". They with there smiles said "We will be here waiting ".

I had to put all the balls away and tidy up before I could go for a shower so I new I'd be the last out of the locker room.

The guys shouted met you at Bella's EMM!

I shouted back ok guys won't be long. Finishing my shower up I wasn't rushing as I thought Alice would have got with the rest of them instead of waiting for me but to my surprise she was sitting down beside my bag on the ground waiting when I opened the locker room door .

She just lifted her head and smiled "All ready now Emm"?

I just replied yeah I thought maybe you would have got a lift with one of the other guys?

She just looked at me and said in the lightest voice "I asked to get with you and I didn't mind waiting I hope you haven't forgotten I want to get to know you"?

I just laughed and looked at her and put my hand out to help her and as she placed her hand in mine I looked into her eyes and said "know I haven't forgotten and I hope you know I will want to know more about you also "…


End file.
